Character Creation Help
Sometimes, for people not used to making wiki's, working with them can be a little confusing and difficult. This section is for exactly those people who aren't used to wikis to walk them through the process of setting up their character page correctly. Keep in mind, this is only for people who have completely finished their quirk pricing. If you haven't finished your quirk pricing, do that before making your character page here. If you want to get your quirk priced but don't know how, all you have to do is go to #character-set-up in the discord and type "@Balancer I'm ready to price my quirk." They will give you a private room with just you and the mods to talk over your quirk and balance it for the roleplay. Only do this if you have a quirk thought out though, don't go into pricing with no quirk ideas. It is also highly suggested to do this on PC. It is possible on mobile by scrolling all the way down and clicking on 'View Full Page' and going through the same steps, but its way more difficult to do. Step 1: Copying Source The first step to getting your character page ready is copying the source from the Character Page Template. To do this, simply go to the Character Page Template, click the yellow button that says 'View source', and you should be brought to a page that has a bunch of code in a text box. Click in that box, press CTRL+A, and CTRL+C. Step 1 is done. Step 2: Creating The Blank Page Once Step 1 is done, go back to the character page template link from before, and go to the button shown that says "Add New Page." click that, and something should come up asking for the page title. All the page title will be is your character's first and last name. Type that in and then press Next. Step 3: Putting The Template on Your Page Now that your blank page is ready, we can finally put the template onto the page. This is pretty simple. You should automatically be editing your new blank page once you've clicked Next in the last step, so all you have to do here is click onto the dropdown button shown, and then click Source Editor. An empty box should come up. Click in it, and paste all the code from the Character Page Template that you copied before into that box. Then click Apply Changes. Your blank page should now look exactly like the Character Page Template from before. Step 4: Saving The Page and Editing It Later Now that your page has been set up correctly, you just have to click Save Page at the top, and then Save Page in the box that comes up. Typing in what you've changed is optional, but its nice to be able to see that for the mods for future reference. Your page at this point should be ready for editing. To edit it again just go back to your created page, press the yellow 'Edit' button, and just edit it like any normal thing. Some things, like infoboxes, may require you to double click onto them which'll bring up a box to edit its info. Other things may be a bit more annoying to edit, like adding images in, and in those cases it would be best to ask the mods for assistance. In fact, if you have trouble with anything along the way of this, or need help setting up something you don't know how to set up, feel free to message or ping any of the wiki mods on the server for help. Anyway, once you finish editing your page and putting in all your relevant character information in after finishing this process, you should be good to submit it and wait for feedback. Hopefully all this helps you, and we look forward to seeing all the interesting characters and quirks you come up with to join into the roleplay. Category:Guide